The invention relates to a lead frame, a circuit board with at least one lead frame, and a method for producing the lead frame.
The prior art discloses diverse types of packages in which integrated electronic circuits are packaged in suitable housings. Whereas ceramic housings that are complicated to produce are often used in the case of logic modules, there is a demand for housings that can be produced as simply as possible in the case of memory modules intended for mass production. It is customary, therefore, to surround memory modules with plastic housings that can be produced in a simple manner. The housings have the task of hermetically sealing the memory modules from ambient influences, in particular moisture, producing an electrical contact to the outside, and effectively dissipating any heat produced.
While it is the case with conventional memory modules that the known housings essentially satisfy all the requirements occurring during practical use, in the case of fast memory modules (high performance dynamic random access memories DRAMs) particularly stringent requirements are imposed in respect to dissipating thermal power loss, ensuring the electrical function, and also high numbers of connections (pins, IOs). In particular, it is necessary to minimize parasitic inductances, capacitances and resistances.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a lead frame, a circuit board with the lead frame, and a method for producing the lead frame which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which has the lowest possible structural outlay.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a lead frame assembly containing at least one integrated electronic circuit having a contact point. A lead frame having a main area is provided and the integrated electronic circuit is disposed in a region above the main area. A connection element is disposed on the lead frame, and at least one signal line being a path that connects the contact point to the connection element and runs parallel to a plane defined by the integrated electronic circuit. At least one electrically insulating plate is provided along with an electrically conductive, grounded plate which is disposed on the at least one electrically insulating plate. The electrically conductive, grounded plate and the at least one electrically insulating plate are disposed, at least in sections, between the integrated electronic circuit and the signal line and connect the lead frame to the integrated electronic circuit.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by a lead frame assembly having at least one integrated electronic circuit, in which case the integrated electronic circuit is situated in the region of the main area of the lead frame. The lead frame assembly has at least one signal line, in which case at least one electrically insulating plate and the electrically conductive, grounded plate are situated, at least in sections, between the integrated electronic circuit and the signal line.
The signal lines connect functional elements of the integrated electronic circuit to one or more suitable connections. The lead frame assembly according to the invention minimizes parasitic electrical parameters such as inductance, capacitance and resistance of the geometrical structure. Very good electrical and signaling reliability is also achieved in the case of integrated electronic circuits having high switching speeds, in particular in the case of fast memory modules (high performance DRAMs), with particularly stringent requirements imposed on ensuring the electrical function.
Particularly good space utilization can be obtained by virtue of the fact that the signal line runs, at least in sections, within the lead frame.
A further improvement in the space utilization is achieved by virtue of the fact that in each case at least one integrated electronic circuit is situated above two main areas of the lead frame.
The electrical reliability is increased further by virtue of the fact that the signal line runs, at least in sections, parallel to the integrated electronic circuit.
In order to avoid thermal loading on the integrated electronic circuit, it is expedient that the lead frame is provided with at least one heat distributor.
As a result of this, the lead frame is used as a cooling lug for the integrated electronic circuits.
This is done in a particularly simple and expedient manner by virtue of the fact that the heat distributor is in thermal contact with a heat conductor which, at least in regions, penetrates through the lead frame.
The invention furthermore provides for a circuit board populated with integrated electronic circuits to be configured in such a way that it contains at least one lead frame assembly according to the invention.
Particularly good space utilization can be obtained by virtue of the fact that it has a main circuit board, and that the lead frame assembly is disposed essentially perpendicularly to the main circuit board.
Furthermore, it is expedient that the main circuit board contains a multiplicity of lead frame assemblies, and that the lead frames assemblies are disposed essentially parallel and/or in a coplanar manner with respect to one another.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for producing the lead frame assembly provided with at least one integrated electronic circuit, in which case the lead frame is provided with at least one signal line and in which case the integrated electronic circuit is applied in such a way that at least one electrically insulating plate and an electrically conductive, grounded plate are situated, at least in sections, between the integrated electronic circuit and the signal line.
If there are a multiplicity of signal lines, their influence on each other, the so-called crosstalk, can be avoided by virtue of the fact that the signal lines are each electrically shielded by two adjacent ground lines.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the signal line runs, at least in sections, within the lead frame.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the main area is one of two main areas and the at least one integrated electronic circuit is one of at least two integrated electronic circuits and in each case at least one of the integrated circuits is disposed above each of the two main areas.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the signal line runs, at least in sections, parallel to the integrated electronic circuit.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, at least one of the integrated electronic circuits contains a memory cell configuration.
In accordance with another added feature of the invention, at least one heat distributor is disposed in the lead frame.
In accordance with another additional feature of the invention, the heat distributor contains, at least in regions, a heat conductor penetrating through the lead frame.
In accordance with a further added feature of the invention, a plurality of ground lines are provided. The signal line is one of a plurality of signal lines, and each of the signal lines is shielded by two adjacent ones of the ground lines.
In accordance with a further additional feature of the invention, the connection element is disposed in at least one edge area of the lead frame.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a circuit board containing at least one lead frame assembly. The lead frame assembly includes at least one integrated electronic circuit having a contact point, a lead frame having a main area and the integrated electronic circuit is disposed in a region above the main area, a connection element disposed on the lead frame, at least one signal line being a path connecting the contact point to the connection element and running parallel to a plane defined by the integrated electronic circuit, at least one electrically insulating plate, and an electrically conductive, grounded plate disposed on the at least one electrically insulating plate. The electrically conductive, grounded plate and the at least one electrically insulating plate are disposed, at least in sections, between the integrated electronic circuit and the signal line and connect the lead frame to the integrated electronic circuit.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, a main circuit board is provided, and the lead frame assembly is disposed substantially perpendicularly to the main circuit board.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the lead frame assembly is one of a multiplicity of lead frame assemblies disposed on the main circuit board. The lead frame assemblies are disposed substantially parallel and/or in a coplanar manner with respect to one another.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for producing a lead frame assembly. The method includes the step of: providing a lead frame having at least one signal line; providing at least one electrically insulating plate; disposing an electrically conductive grounded plate on the electrically insulating plate; and applying at least one integrated electronic circuit such that the electrically conductive grounded plate and the at least one electrically insulating plate are disposed, at least in sections, between the integrated electronic circuit and the signal line.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a lead frame, a circuit board with the lead frame, and a method for producing the lead frame, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.